


Of Rotten Limbs and Falling in Love

by utopiansun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shy Kang Yeosang, Soft Choi San, We Die Like Men, Yeosang is struggling, Zombies, demon!San, yunho is briefly mentioned, zombie!Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiansun/pseuds/utopiansun
Summary: Yeosang sighed as he walked along the halls, heading towards the cafeteria to meet up with his friends for lunch when his name got called out. He turned around, only then noticing the lack of his right arm. That was fine, it happened. What wasn’t fine was the fact that the person holding Yeosang’s arm was his crush.Choi San.ORYeosang is a zombie that loses his limbs when he is nervous, and his crush just so happens to make him extremely nervous.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Of Rotten Limbs and Falling in Love

Yeosang was a zombie. It was the most obvious statement ever. His limbs were always close to falling off and his skin had a rotten look to it, green and even black in some places, while his eyes were just two white orbs placed in his face.   
  


He hasn’t always been a zombie, but things happened and here he is now. He doesn’t like to get into the things that happened, though, just know that they happened and leave it at that.

Yeosang had three problems, though. Three _big_ problems.

To him, being a zombie isn’t a problem itself. The only problem he had was that he was incredibly shy around people, even if he has been friends with them for a while already. Being shy meant being nervous. He couldn’t help it, he had always been this way — even way before he turned into a zombie. He had tried to get out of his shell more, and he succeeded, in a way; he was able to introduce himself first and make small talk rather than run away from any social interaction, but that was about it.

The second problem would be his limbs. It’s normal for them to bend odd ways, it’s not like he can feel the pain of it, or to sometimes just fall off. Often times he hears a call of his name and when he turns around, one of his friends or classmates is holding up his left arm, hand, finger — you name it. It’s embarrassing, to say the least. But it gets even worse when he gets nervous or shy. His limbs just decided to completely stop working (as if they haven’t done so already) and drop to the floor, causing Yeosang to feel incredibly embarrassed and if he could, he would turn bright red in the face.

And those two things combined lead to the third problem: he couldn’t talk to his crush. No matter how hard he tried, he would always end up super nervous and his limbs would say goodbye. One time, his right leg fell off and he fell over like an uncooked chicken. Now, he could definitely just avoid his crush, if it weren’t for the fact that his still heart was basically stolen .. oh, and prom was soon. And he _really_ wanted to go to prom with his crush.

Yeosang sighed as he walked along the halls, heading towards the cafeteria to meet up with his friends for lunch when his name got called out. He turned around, only then noticing the lack of his right arm. That was fine, it happened. What wasn’t fine was the fact that the person holding Yeosang’s arm was his crush.

Choi San.

Choi San was quite the demon, literally and just as a metaphor. One could say he was quite the pain in the ass from time to time, especially when he began to scare the shit out of them, but that’s Choi San for you. That was his job, to strike fear into people and scare them out of their soul. That’s actually how Yeosang met him.

It was his first day at this new school after turning into a zombie and he was a bit early, already sitting in the classroom as he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t have any friends in this realm yet. Everything was nice and quiet until the lights started to flicker, things began to shake and the chairs began to move around. Yeosang was more confused than scared — was this how they welcomed new students? — before this shadow jumped at him. Those demonic noises San made still made him shiver today. Long story short, San had to hold a limbless, crying Yeosang and apologize over and over again.

Whether his feelings started on that day or later was unknown even to Yeosang. He hung out with San the entire day, and that’s how he met his current friends. Not that San wasn’t a friend of his, because he totally was, but.. you get it.

“Hello? Brain to Yeosang?”

The zombie snapped out of his car crash of thoughts, stepping back in surprise when he saw how close San was to him. Oh, right. His arm.

“O-Oh. Uh, thank you, Sanie. Could you-?” “Of course.”

The demon held the arm where it belonged and watched the tissue grow back over it, once again securing it in place until next time it would rot too much and cause the limb to fall off. It was a fascinating process, everyone told him, but Yeosang thought it was weird. Very weird, actually. He wasn’t sure when he would get used to it.

“You were walking to lunch, right? Let’s go together.” “Oh- Okay.”

_Keep calm, keep calm, don’t lose your limbs_ , was all that went on in Yeosang’s mind right now as him and the demon walked side by side. San was humming some random melody under his breath and unholy ghosts, he sounded so pretty. He sounded as pretty as he looked, and boy, was San pretty. Were all demons this pretty? Was this even allowed? Why did the undead have such pretty people while in the mortal world nobody, at least nobody Yeosang knew, could compare to this beauty? It was unfair, having to be undead to meet pretty people like San.

With a smirk, San turned his head, “Having fun staring?”

And there goes his left hand. Yeosang stopped, cursing softly as he went to pick his hand up, only for his right hand to also fall.

“Oh god- This is embarrassing. Could you please.. Do you mind helping me? I mean, you don’t have to. I can manage myself but- Fuck.” And there goes his left arm as well.

Whoever is writing out Yeosang’s life story really hates him and it shows.

He let out a little huff, trying to think of a way to get everything back on without seeming like a complete loser when San reached down to pick his body parts up.

“You know..” He started to speak as he connected Yeosang’s left arm first, “this happens a lot around me. You losing your limbs, I mean. It happened the first day we met and hasn’t stopped since. I don’t see it happening to this extent around Yunho, for example, or anyone else for that matter. Is there a reason?”

Yeosang chuckled awkwardly as he watched his left hand get connected again next, “It just.. happens when I get really nervous.”

They made eye contact. Oh fuck. Did he say something wrong? 

“You’re nervous around me? Why?”

Yeosang’s eyes widened so much that they also popped out. Just .. plop, onto the floor. He groaned internally, trying to keep his control in front of San as he waited for his right hand to connect so he could try to grab his eyes.

Though, he didn’t need to. He felt them being popped back into place and blinked a few times, his normal eyesight returning to him. San.. picked up his eyes? Oh no. That’s horrible. That was probably gross to see, but to touch them as well and then put them back into place? He really owed the other male at least.. ten million won by now for the things he has done for him. Scratch that, he owned him ten million won for this action allow.

“I am so sorry about that, that was probably so gross. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, that usually doesn’t happen. I could have just popped them back in myself, you really didn’t-“

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. It felt.. strange, but it’s okay.”

“I’m really sorry. This is so embarrassing, oh my god, can I.. make it up or something? That was more than strange, like, I know it was probably incredibly gross, so please, I would love to make it up to you somehow. Maybe I could share my lunch with you? Actually, maybe not, you probably won’t like it, but-“

“Tell me why you’re nervous around me and it’ll all be fine.”

Should he? Should he really do that? Actually, could he even do that? Yes. He could. If he believed strongly enough that he could do it, then he would be able to. He would have liked to confess under .. different circumstances, but this was his chance. Nobody was around as well, everyone already gone to their classes or at lunch or whatever. He could do this. Yes, he could.. as long as he didn’t make eye contact with San.

“I.. I just think that.. you’re so cool and .. really pretty too. And you’re also really smart. You’re just.. amazing in many different ways and.. I.. I adore you. Like, a lot. I like you. Basically, what I’m saying is, I have.. I have a big crush on you. I don’t know when it started, but I know it’s there. I know it’s probably super weird to you, cause like.. I’m a zombie, my limbs constantly fall off, I can remove my head and be fine, and overall I just look.. weird and gross, meanwhile you’re a demon. A really pretty demon, with many talents and.. I’m sorry if this makes things awkward, but that’s why I get so nervous around you. Because I like you.”

It was like the entire school was dead (which it technically was), silence taking over. If Yeosang’s heart would still be beating, it would probably be jumping out of his chest right now with how fast it would go. But alas, it is dead. No beating coming from his heart.

After minutes, which felt like horrible, horrible hours to Yeosang, San moved. He moved forward, cupping Yeosang’s face gently, as if he could break at any minute which.. he could, sort of. The action made the zombie look up, making eye contact with the demon. San was smiling, his cute dimples showing.

“Oh, Yeosangie.. you’re too harsh on yourself. Just because you’re a zombie doesn’t mean you’re worth any less. It doesn’t mean I can’t like you back. If anything, it _made_ me like you. The way you always get so flustered and hurry to pick your limbs back up when they fall.. nobody is able to make me feel all weird and fuzzy inside like you do in those moments.”

“I probably seem like such an idiot in those moments- Wait, wait, wait. You.. you like me too?”

Did his ears fall off? Did his brain malfunction? Did he even have a brain anymore? He had to have one, otherwise he couldn’t be making up these things that he was hearing right now. He needed a brain to do that. But then, why was his brain being so mean to him? Wasn’t him being a zombie already bad enough?

His thoughts got cut off as he heard laughter. San’s laughter. San was a demon, that was established, but why did his laughter sounded like it belonged to heaven? Did they misplace San somehow? Maybe he had been lying this entire time, maybe he truly was an angel. Yeosang wanted him to be his angel, even if he was a demon.

“I do like you. I’m sorry for not approaching you sooner about my feelings. I was.. scared, I believe. Yes, I was scared. I feared rejection.”

Yeosang had to stop himself from widening his eyes. Them popping out now would be really bad timing. Instead, he tilted his head in confusion, “Me? Rejecting you?”

San hummed, “I wasn’t sure if I would be enough for you. If I could be what you wanted. But seems like I am exactly everything you want.”

“Now don’t get cocky.”

“Point is, Kang Yeosang, I like you too. Zombie or not. I’d still like you, even if you were a horse. Your limbs and appearance don’t bother me, never have. If I can be honest, you’re the most damn beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon.” 

_He think I’m beautiful? He thinks I’m beautiful. Oh my god, he thinks I’m beauti-_ “Ah, fuck!”

And just like that, his legs dropped to the floor, but he didn’t follow like he expected. Arms wrapped around his waist and held him, San’s reaction fast enough. Not like Yeosang would have felt the pain of falling. He doesn’t feel pain anymore.

“I’m sorry about that-“ “It’s alright.”

They stayed like that for a minute in. Yeosang being held up by San like a child, his legs on the floor and silence surrounding them once more.

Yeosang cleared his throat, the silence becoming a little too awkward for him — especially with the eye contact San desperately wanted to hold, “My.. legs..”

“What about them?”

“Could you help me get them back? And you know, put me down?”

“Under one condition.”

_This_ was why Choi San was a demon literally and metaphorically.

“Fine. What is the condition?”

“Be my boyfriend and go to prom with me.”

“You’re asking me out while my legs are laying on the floor? You couldn’t have waited until I had them back so this would be somewhat normal?”

“I think it’s cute. Me holding you like this while asking you out.. not everyone can say they got asked out with two of their limbs disconnected from their body.”

“True, true.”

“So..?”

Yeosang tried to bite back a smile, but it was no use. The answer was pretty obvious, but he liked to tease San, so he stayed quiet for a minute. Then another minute. And then another minute.

“Yeosang?”

“Hm?”

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend..?” San seemed to be worried. Did he move too fast? Why was Yeosang taking so long to answer? Was he unsure of his feelings? Did San asking him out make him realize he didn’t like him that way at all?

The zombie in his arms broke out into laughter, his nose scrunching up as he laughed and laughed. It only added to the demon’s worry and confusion.

“I was messing with you. I’d really like to be your boyfriend.”

San’s tense shoulders relaxed again, a big grin taking over his face. Yeosang was his boyfriend. And he was Yeosang’s boyfriend. That means he could-

“Kiss me already, demon. I didn’t lose my limbs for nothing.”

If one could actually turn into pudding from a kiss, then Yeosang would definitely turn into pudding right now. He would say his legs felt like jelly, but that would be a lie. He didn’t even feel his legs right now, not because of the kiss though, they were just still on the floor.

San kissed surprisingly gently and soft, like a slight tickle from a feather, and Yeosang once again questioned if they didn’t get San mixed up with someone else and if the demon truly was supposed to be a demon. His lips were incredibly soft and he could taste a hint of lemon on them, probably chapstick, unless San randomly eats lemon for fun. He hoped that his cracked lips didn’t feel too bad against San’s, but the demons didn’t pull back or complain in any way, so he figured it was fine.

Neither of them really needed oxygen to live, so they kissed for quite a while. Yeosang only pulled back when San attempted to slip some tongue in, smacking his shoulder as he pulled away.

“Slow down, we just started dating.”

“Sorry, self control isn’t my strength.”

Yeosang chuckled softly, shaking his head. Maybe he would allow San to slip some tongue in a week into their relationship, but not right now. Just simply kissing San like this was enough for him now. He really would be able to do this whenever he wants to now, huh? That’s a fact he needed to get used to, but definitely didn’t mind.

San looked at him like he held the stars in his eyes. He always has looked at the zombie this way, it just always went unnoticed. He couldn’t believe that he actually liked him back, that they were actually dating now, but he better start believing it because well, it’s true. Yeosang was his and he was Yeosang’s. And hopefully, it would stay like that for a long time, maybe for infinity.

“San?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Could I get my legs back now?” 

“Hm.. nope. I think I’m gonna hold you a little longer.”

“Choi San, you little piece of shit of a demon.”

“That’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since I have posted on here, but I am back with this! since it’s halloween soon, I decided to write something including monsters and supernatural stuff. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
